Die mit dem Wolf tanzt
by Schokocrossie22675
Summary: Der Abend, an dem Tonks sich in Remus Lupin verliebte begann als normaler Abend im Orden des Phönix.


**Die mit dem Wolf tanzt – Tonks&Remus**

**Der Abend, an dem sich Nymphadora Tonks in Remus Lupin verliebte begann als ein normaler Abend im Kreis des Orden, soweit Abende in diesen Zeiten normal sein konnten.**

**Sie alle saßen zusammen, redeten über belanglose Sachen und vermieden möglichst das Thema des herannahenden Krieges, um den Abend nicht zu ruinieren.**

**Sirius hatte mal wieder etwas zu viel Butterbier und Feuerwhiskey getrunken und hatte sehr gute Laune. Es wunderte Tonks immer wieder, wie viel dieser Mann trinken konnte, ohne richtig betrunken zu sein.**

**Molly schimpfte mit Fred und George, die heute aus ihrem Laden herübergekommen waren und zur Begrüßung gleich ihre neuesten Scherzartikel ´vorgeführt´ hatten.**

**Lupin saß in einer Ecke auf seinem Stuhl und starrte düster vor sich hin. Tonks fragte sich, woran er wohl dachte. Dieser Mann faszinierte sie auf eine seltsame Art mit seinem düsteren Wesen. Ob er wohl jemals vollkommen glücklich gewesen war?**

**Moody saß wachsam wie immer auf seinem Stuhl und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.**

**Und sie selbst ertrug diese aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit nicht mehr. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie alle auf andere Gedanken kamen.**

**Kurzerhand stellte sie das Radio an.**

**Es schallte gleich ein Schlager heraus und Molly beendete ihre Strafpredigt, um zu quietschen und Arthur zuzurufen: „Arthur, Schatz, erinnerst du dich noch? Das waren Zeiten damals!"**

**Sie schnappte sich ihren Mann, der sie nur perplex anschaute und fing an zu tanzen. Nach und nach stieg auch Arthur ein und auch die anderen ließen sich das bisschen Freude an diesem Tag nicht nehmen. Fred und George tanzten zusammen und rempelten auf ihrem Weg möglichst viele Paare an. Selbst Sirius tanzte mehr oder weniger, man konnte es eher als schwanken bezeichnen.**

**Nur Moody, der sich hartnäckig geweigert hatte, bei solch einem ´Unfug´ mitzumachen und Remus , der nicht mal aufgeblickt hatte saßen noch auf ihren Plätzen.**

**Tonks hatte große Lust, mitzutanzen. Mit Moody? Nie im Leben, so sehr sie ihn auch mochte.**

**Also blieb noch Lupin. Wurde eh mal Zeit, dass er ein bisschen Spaß hatte.**

**Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und er sah auf.**

„**Komm, tanzen!", forderte sie ihn auf, und als er sie nur erstaunt anblickte zog sie ihn einfach mit sich zwischen die anderen.**

„**Ähm, ich... ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht." gestand Remus ihr.**

„**Ehrlich?! Wie kommt´s?" erkundigte sie sich.**

„ **Naja, ich hatte damals schon mein … Leiden als ich anfing, mich für Mädchen zu interessieren. Ich habe sie alle weggestoßen, aus Angst, dass sie mich verabscheuen, wenn sie erfahren, was ich bin. Ich saß also beim Abschlussball in einer Ecke und schaute meinen Freunden beim Tanzen zu."**

„**Na, dann hattest du wenigstens schon Anschauungsunterricht." **

**Er lachte und sie stellte fest, dass sie sein Lachen mochte. Und mehr: Sie wollte ihn öfter zum Lachen bringen, jetzt, wo sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Und doch machte ihn dieser Schmerz menschlicher und sympatisch. Er hatte es nicht leicht im Leben gehabt. Und gerade deshalb hatte er diesen glücklichen Moment verdient.**

**Sie platzierte seine Arme auf ihrer Taille und begann, sich zu bewegen.**

**Sie merkte plötzlich, wie sehr es ihr gefiel, in seinen Armen zu liegen, in seine schönen Augen zu blicken und stellte fest, dass sich ein Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete. Sie konnte es allerdings nicht richtig einordnen. Irritiert runzelte sie die Stirn.**

„**Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte da eine sanfte Stimme an ihrem Ohr.**

**Merlin, wie sie diese Stimme mochte!**

„**Ja... Ja, alles super." Sie merkte selbst, wie falsch das klang.**

**Glücklicherweise fragte Remus nicht weiter, sodass sie weiterhin über dieses Kribbeln nachdenken konnte.**

**Warum faszinierte dieser Mann sie nur so?**

**Warum mochte sie es, in seiner Nähe zu sein? Die Aufträge mit ihm waren die schönsten, und das lag bestimmt nicht nur an der Schokolade, die er immer mit ihr teilte!**

**Und warum, verdammt noch mal, versank sie gerade in seinen schönen schokobraunen Augen?!**

**Sie grübelte weiter, aber sie fand keine logische Erklärung.**

**Bis er sich von ihr löste, weil das Lied zuende war. Zusammen mit dem starken Bedauern das sie empfand fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.**

**Sie war in Remus Lupin verliebt!**


End file.
